


Sudden storm

by Giiuls9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giiuls9/pseuds/Giiuls9
Summary: Aaren Dahl, dottorando dagli occhi di ghiaccio - gentile concessione genetica del padre danese. Un fisico da far invidia ai più grandi modelli e personaggi dello spettacolo.Le sue relazioni, puramente sessuali, sono solo di una notte; il suo cuore è ormai racchiuso da vari strati di cemento inaccessibile ai più. Solo il suo migliore amico Daniel lo conosce fino in fondo, ed è in grado di superare tutti quegli strati posti a sua difesa.Aaren ha promesso a sé stesso di non aprire mai più il suo cuore a nessuno, ma non poteva prevedere l'uragano nascosto dietro l'angolo, pronto a scatenarsi mettendo sottosopra la sua vita senza chiedere il permesso.





	1. Prologo

* * *

 

 

Dopo l'ennesima spinta, Aaren proruppe nel suo orgasmo schizzando abbondantemente sul lenzuolo. Il suo amante, per quella sera, raggiunse l'orgasmo dopo un paio di minuti, accasciandosi al suo fianco.

 

Dopo circa dieci minuti, passati a ritrovare un respiro stabile, Aaren si alzò dal letto iniziando a raccogliere le sue cose per poi rivestirsi.

 

«Te ne vai?» chiese sorpreso l'altro uomo poggiando il peso del busto sugli avambracci.

 

«Già.» rispose freddo e distaccato Aaren.

 

«Mi lasceresti il tuo numero almeno? Sai per poterti contattare...» Aaren sorrise sarcastico, capendo benissimo cosa volesse insinuare l'uomo.

 

«Non ci sarà una seconda volta. Mi sono divertito, ti sei divertito, finisce qui. Non mi sembra di averti fatto intendere altro...» lasciò in sospeso la frase, tentando di ricordare il nome dell'uomo, sorpreso, davanti a lui.

 

«Thomas... Mi chiamo Thomas.»

 

«Bene Thomas. È stata una bella scopata, nulla di più. Ciao ciao.» concluse Aaren con un occhiolino per poi uscire dall'appartamento dell'ennesima relazione di una notte.

 

-

 

Rientrato nel suo appartamento, Aaren si spogliò per poi guardarsi allo specchio. Sospirò, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse cambiata la sua vita nell'ultimo anno.

 

Si avvicinò al letto, aprì il cassetto del comodino e ne tirò fuori la fede, rimettendola al dito.


	2. Capitolo 1

Quando Daniel entrò nel laboratorio 3A, appositamente dedicato ai dottorandi del professor Conner, vi trovò Aaren già intento ad analizzare alcuni documenti. Quest'ultimo, con la fronte corrucciata e la testa poggiata su una mano, picchiettava la penna sul tavolo.

«Dahl! Cosa ci fai qui a quest'ora?» chiese Daniel guardando l'ora sul proprio orologio. Erano le 9 del mattino e solitamente l'altro non si faceva vedere prima delle 10.

«Conner ha deciso che da oggi sono la sua schiavetta personale!» sbuffò Aaren, sistemando gli occhiali sul viso «A parte gli scherzi, sono arrivati i risultati degli ultimi test e il professore mi ha chiesto un controllo preliminare. Tu invece cosa devi fare oggi?»

«Controllare come procedono alcuni campioni per la mia ricerca.» rispose l'ultimo arrivato, scrutando attentamente il viso di Aaren «Sai, ti stanno proprio bene gli occhiali. È un peccato che non li usi così spesso.» concluse Daniel.

«Mmm» fu la sola risposta che ricevette.

Lavorarono ognuno sul proprio progetto per tutta la mattina, con veloci interruzioni per un caffè fino all'ora di pranzo quando, entrambi esausti, decisero di andare a pranzare nel solito locale vicino all'università.

Il «Petite Fleur» era un locale atipico per quella zona di New York, probabilmente tra le vie dell'East Village o di Williamsburg sarebbe stato decisamente più a suo agio. Ma era proprio quello il motivo per cui ad Aaren piaceva così tanto. Ci si rivedeva un po' nel «Petite Fleur», con i suoi mobili in legno e le pareti adornate di vinili, poster di artisti che oramai erano solo un ricordo della New York anni '60/'70 e libri da poter leggere consumando uno dei fantastici panini di Jeff, il cuoco e proprietario. All'esterno era invece circondato da grattacieli e strutture decisamente moderne, a dare il meglio di sé come delle prostitute, mettendo in mostra la loro mercanzia al miglior offerente. Quel piccolo locale sopravviveva lì, il passato che mostrava il dito medio al futuro.

Aaren e Daniel entrarono e vennero accolti, come ogni giorno, da una sorridente Fleur.

«Bonjour bellezze» lì saluto la donna facendoli accomodare al solito tavolino, riservato a loro, nella parte più remota del locale «Vi porto il solito?».

I ragazzi annuirono ricambiando il sorriso. «Salutaci il vecchio scorbutico!» urlò Daniel facendo ridere di gusto Fleur, mentre si avviava in cucina, e sghignazzare il suo migliore amico.

«Dimmi un po'... Cos'hai combinato nel weekend?» indagò Daniel riportando l'attenzione sull'amico.

Aaren sospirò, sapendo quello che sarebbe arrivato di lì a breve, e rispose un blando «Solito».

«Aaren so che non posso dirti cosa fare o meno... Ma non credo che quello che stai facendo fosse quello che Nicholas-» Daniel non fece in tempo a finire la frase che un fuoco si accese negli occhi dell'amico.

«Non parlare di lui Daniel! Sei il mio migliore amico e ti voglio bene ma non osare mai, e sottolineo mai, parlare per conto di Nicholas. Non ne hai nessun diritto!» e se la voce del ragazzo emanava rabbia, in realtà Daniel poteva chiaramente vedere tristezza e rimorso nascosti negli occhi dell'amico. Conosceva Aaren ormai da abbastanza tempo per poter dire che anche lui si rendeva conto che le sue azioni non erano il meglio per lui e che Nicholas non ne sarebbe per niente felice. Ma non poteva costringerlo a smettere nonostante gli facesse estremamente male.

«Ok, hai ragione e mi dispiace molto per averlo fatto. Solo che mi manca il vecchio Aaren-» questo fece per ribattere, ma Daniel poggiò la sua mano su quella dell'amico invitandolo a lasciarlo finire «-Ma. Ti voglio bene e supporto ogni tua scelta anche se non la condivido. Sono con te.» concluse con un sorriso, lasciando un bacio sulla mano di Aaren.

Proprio in quel momento Fleur arrivò al tavolo servendogli il pranzo.

«Sareste così carini insieme!» esclamò la donna guardando le loro mani ancora unite.

Aaren scoppiò a ridere. «Fleur lo sai che sai benissimo che siamo solo amici. Poi...» lasciò in sospeso la frase mostrandole la mano sinistra.

«Sì sì lo so» rispose la donna sventolando una mano «E poi tesoro mio... sarebbe anche ora che tu faccia qualcosa a proposito di quella.» concluse gettando un'occhiata alla fede Aaren che sbuffò.

Nel frattempo Daniel guardava i due battibeccare con un sorriso sul viso, o almeno fino alle ultime parole di Fleur, alle quali sospirò. La donna aveva ragione, Aaren avrebbe dovuto togliersi l'anello, infondo non faceva nulla per mantenere fede alla promessa. E se Daniel avrebbe voluto ripeterglielo ogni giorno, sapeva quanto fosse meglio non infierire dato che spesso si era ritrovato a litigare con l'amico per colpa di quel discorso. Non infierì oltre sul discorso "fede" e iniziò a mangiare il suo panino, seguito subito da Aaren.

Dopo aver finito di pranzare, i due ragazzi tornarono al laboratorio, ognuno concentrato sulla propria ricerca.

Aaren fu il primo a raccogliere le proprie cose, archiviare il lavoro svolto durante quella giornata e dichiarare la fine della giornata di lavoro. Una volta messa la propria tracolla sulla spalla richiamò l'attenzione di Daniel.

«Dan, io andrei. Ci vediamo domani. Buona serata!»

Prima che potesse lasciare la stanza l'amico richiamò nuovamente la sua attenzione. «Stasera verresti a Williamsburg? In un locale c'è un live di una band indie che ho scoperto da poco. Sono spettacolari!»

«Non credo Dan, ma ti faccio sapere più tardi. Ok?» chiese Aaren accennando un sorriso. L'amico annuì con la testa ma in realtà, entrambi sapevano che non sarebbe andato quella sera.

«Ok. E Aaren...» Daniel iniziò abbassando gli occhi sulle mani dell'altro «Domani?» concluse con la domanda che oramai gli poneva quasi ogni giorno da più di sei mesi.

«Non lo so Daniel. Lo sai che non posso dirti di sì.» fu la sua risposta, alla quale seguì un sospiro e un cenno del capo dell'amico.

-

La musica era assordante quella sera nella discoteca. Aaren stava ballando con un ragazzo che, a giudizio del primo, aveva un paio di anni in più di lui. L'alcool aveva completamente sciolto le sue inibizioni, infatti stava ripetutamente strusciando il sedere contro il cavallo dell'altro, con le mani in aria e la testa adagiata sulla spalla del partner.

«Hai degli occhi fantastici» si complimentò il ragazzo, lasciando baci sul collo di Aaren «Che ne dici, andiamo via di qua?» chiese poi accarezzandogli i fianchi e muovendo il bacino verso il sedere del moro.

Aaren si girò tra le sue braccia, puntò gli occhi di ghiaccio in quelli verdi dell'altro e annuì quasi timidamente. In realtà il suo timido sorriso nascondeva un ghigno da predatore. Ancora si sorprendeva come gli uomini credessero di essere in posizione dominante solo perché lui recitava la parte del cucciolo timido e, forse, perché amava decisamente di più farsi scopare che stare dall'altra parte.

«Casa mia o tua?» chiese nuovamente l'altro.

«Tua.» fu l'unica risposta di Aaren prima di prendere la mano del partner e condurlo fuori dal locale, lontano dalla bolgia che li circondava. L'unico pensiero che aveva in testa "Come se potessi mai portarti a casa mia".


End file.
